


Night's out

by Raven_Wilde



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/pseuds/Raven_Wilde
Summary: Sara and Sloane at Kralla's Song.





	Night's out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).



> This is the request fulfillment.

SK: "Fetch me a drink?"

SR: "Mmh... I don't know. If I do it, can I have that pat on the back for saving the Cluster? Hugs are fine too."

SK: "Aren't you a pain in the ass... Come here. Maybe we can try and ask Umi if she can bring us something."

SR: "It's never going to work, like never ever. Unless you do your _Queen of Kadara_ thing, maybe?"


End file.
